A Cruise in the Caribbean
by Mrs.Lindsay Messer
Summary: The Whole CSI Team take a cruise to the Carribean! DL are married in this story!
1. Too Early Wake Up Call

**A Cruise in the Caribbean**

Disclaimer---I don't own the CSI NY characters and I don't own the Star Princess either but I have been on the ship before!!

Note: I hope you like it. Please Review!!!

-----------------------------

Danny and Lindsay were sound asleep in bed when their phones rang.

Danny mumbled in his sleep as Lindsay did the same thing.

"An oh good heaven what time is it?" Danny asked his sleeping wife.

"Too fucking early to get woken up in the morning I tell you. It's not even morning Danny." Danny and Lindsay both answer their phones.

"Stella what's up?' Lindsay asked as Stella very awake and happy screamed in her ear…."MAC IS SENDING US ON A VACATION!"

"What….Stella a vacation…..are you sure!

"I am very sure Lindsay…start packing tomorrow…pack 2 formal gowns too!!" Stella said and Lindsay hung up her phone and cuddled closer to her husband.

------------------

"Mac what are you doing waking us up at…2:30 am." Danny mumbled.

"Danny I am calling to warn you that Stella is calling and is very happy and probably will scream in your wife's ears. We are all going on a vacation together"

"I heard Stella's scream though her phone…where are we going Mac?"

The Caribbean…we fligh to Fort Lauderdale Florida and we are taking a cruise to the Western Caribbean. The name of the ship we are taking is The Star Princess. "

"A cruise as in a boat as in a large boat with swimming pools, hot tubs, formal nights and fun!" Danny said and Lindsay looked at Danny and her mouth turned into a huge smile.

"Yes Danny a huge boat. You and Lindsay have a room with a balcony on level 12 Aloha Deck so you can overlook the ocean. We leave the day after tomorrow at 4 am in the morning. So tomorrow morning start packing. You will need a tux and Lindsay will need 2 formal gowns and skirts for Lindsay for Casual night.

"Thanks Mac….we will start packing tomorrow!!" Danny hung up is phone and leaned over and kissed Lindsay.

"Lets get some sleep Montana and tomorrow we will pack!" Danny leans over and kisses his wife and they fall back asleep.


	2. The Crazy Flight to Fort Lauderdale

The next morning Lindsay and Danny woke up and had the day off to pack clothes etc.

"Danny where is the other suitcase?"

"It's in the back closet honey. What should I bring?"

"Shorts, shirts, a tux, bathing suit, underwear." Lindsay said while laughing and tossing him his bathing suit.

"Montana how many suit cases do you need."

"2 honey…well 3 actually….formal gowns take up a lot of space in a suit case and I need another suitcase for skirts and shoes and well that bathing suit that makes you go speechless!! I need the carry on one to take on the plane itself."

Danny just laughed and continued to pack his suitcases.

That night Danny and Lindsay went to bed early cause they had to get up at 4 am to get down to the taxi waiting to take them to the airport where the others were.

**4 am.**

"Wake up Montana…it's 4 am and the taxi is going to be here soon!" Lindsay and Danny both got out of bed and got dressed and headed down with their luggage to the waiting taxi.

They arrived at the airport and soon found Stella, Mac, Sheldon and Flack. They all got their airline tickets, had their luggage loaded and proceeded to the terminal and entered the plain.

"I get the window seat" Flack declared.

"The hell you are Flack…I want a window seat!" Sheldon snapped back.

"If I had a wish I would strap both of you two to a wing and then you really can have a window seat." Stella declared.

"Uh be my guest Flack. You can have the window seat. I don't want to see a wing for visuals of seeing both of us strapped to the wing." Sheldon said with a shiver.

"No it's ok you can have the window seat Sheldon." Flack replied.

"Oh for heavens sake you two. I will take the window seat and my wife sits next to me." Danny said to shut the other 2 up.

Lindsay whispered into Danny's ear. "Don't get any ideas of throwing Flack overboard. We won't be able to get him back. He'll be declared a citizen of where ever our first itinerary is!!

Danny speaks loud enough so Flack can hear him, "Really…so if we throw Flack overboard he will become a Mexican. Not a bad idea.

"HEY NOT FUNNY MESSER." Flack said loud enough everyone on the plane heard it.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Mac questioned.

Three hours later the pilot said they are landing in Fort Lauderdale Florida.


	3. Finally on the Ship and It's Moving

They all got off the plane and went to the carousel to get their luggage off of it. They all laughed when they saw someone holding up a sign that said Star Princess.

"I am guessing that would be us!" Danny said and pointed to the man holding up the small sign. They all went over to the man and after everyone else who was going to go on that ship and their luggage was loaded up onto a bus and they were driven to were the ship was docked.

Danny and Lindsay spent the time kissing to notice the scenery of Florida.

"Hey lip lockers….we are here. Time to get off the bus and to get checked in and get our room key card." Stella said and Danny and Lindsay broke away out of breath and proceeded into the building that would get them set up and then to get onto the ship.

"Ok lets get on the ship!" Danny said and they all walked up and were finally in the ship. That when Mac told them.

---------------------

"We have some time before it's time to go to our muster station. Let's go get some lunch in the buffet and then go back to our room and get our life jacket and meet down at a pool. On the back of your door will be what muster station you are to go to." Mac told them. They all went and got lunch at the buffet.

"I have never seen so much food before. I think I am in heaven." Flack said as he piled his plate with food.

"Muster station….what is that?" Sheldon asked at the table.

"It's where you go if the ship was in distress and life boats were needed to be used. You have to watch a demonstration and then put on the lifejacket." Mac said and the others finished eating and all went in search for their room.

Danny and Lindsay went to the elevator and got to level 12 Aloha deck and found their room. A beautiful sliding glass door lead out to their balcony, which at the time was still docked at the port in Ft. Lauderdale.

"Ok I can't wait to make love to you while we are sailing on the waters tonight!" Danny said and kissed Lindsay deeply.

"I can't either love but we got to get our lifejackets and find out what muster station we are to be at but not till the ships distress bell sounds." Lindsay goes over to the door and on the door is a sign that says…Muster Station C.

"We are Muster Station C honey!" Lindsay said and Danny and her left their room with their keycard in Danny's wallet and went up to level 14 where the swimming pool was and found the others in a bar.

"Can we drink now?" Danny asked

"It appears so since Flack is hugging a bottle of beer!"

"Lets go Montana and get something to drink before we have to go to our muster station!"

"Sounds like a plan oh great smart husband of mine!"

"Hey guys what ya drinking?" Lindsay asked the others

"Beer" was said from Flack, Mac and Sheldon

"Mai Tai" Stella said

"What can I get for you" the bartender asked Danny and Lindsay

"Long Island Iced Tea please" Lindsay said and everyone's jaw dropped.

"Lets keep her away from the railings of the boat till all the liquor in that drink is out of her system." Mac said and everyone laughed

"Beer please" Danny said and kissed his wife.

After about 20 mins at the bar and they ended up in a sports bar and Lindsay and Stella did a shot of something that looked like it had Irish Cream and who knows what else the loud sound of the ships distress bell sounded.

"Man that is loud." Danny said as he grabbed both his and Lindsay's life jacket and proceeded to their muster station where they watched the demo and Lindsay with the liquor in her system put her life jacket on backwards but finally got it on right.

They all went back to their rooms and got ready for their first dinner on the ship, which was casual night.

"Danny I can't believe we are on a cruise. This is something I have never done and I love it!!"

"I know baby….it's really a cool ship!!"

Danny and Lindsay get dressed and head down to their dining room area and sit down at the table and they order drinks and everyone else finally joins them.

"Hey guys I think we are soon to be setting sail!!" Lindsay said

Sure enough at 5:30 pm the sound of the engines of the ship were running and during dinner you can feel the boat moving.

"Hey I think we are moving!" Danny said

--------------------------

They finished dinner and Stella, Mac, Flack and Sheldon decided to go see a show and Lindsay and Danny had other plans.

"Danny I didn't bring my bathing suit cover-up."

"Well it looks like you are going to have to just walk down the hallways in your 2 piece with my arms around your waist showing you are mine."

Lindsay smiled and they headed down to the pool area and got into the hot tub where they kissed like there was no tomorrow and finally decided when it was very late they went back up to their room.

-------------------------

They opened up the door and the lights were dim and there was 2 pieces of chocolate on their pillows and their bed was opened up for them. Danny and Lindsay went out to their balcony and the warm humid crisp air hit them like a ton of bricks.

"Whoa we must be traveling into the Caribbean!! Feel that humid air!!" Danny said and smiled as the moon cast a glow off of his wife's hair and he took her hand and led her back into their room were the made love and the rocking of the boat hitting the waves sent them into peaceful sleep afterwards.


	4. A Day at Sea

The next morning Danny and Lindsay woke up to the sound of their phone ringing.

"Hello Mac what's up?" Danny asked.

"Well we are going to be at sea all day today till we get to our first destination in Mexico tomorrow morning. The rest of us are going to go down to the breakfast buffet. You and Lindsay want to met us there?"

"Let….we're both getting dressed now and will meet you down there." Danny hung up the phone.

"Danny come out and look at the view out here!" Lindsay called from the balcony.

"Oh Montana it's beautiful and so are you!" He kissed the back of her neck and the went down to the breakfast buffet.

"My God Flack and Sheldon look like they are children in a candy store!" Lindsay said while laughing at the sight of them in the buffet line.

"Lindsay I think your husband is too!" Stella said and Lindsay turned to watch her husband about freak out when he found they had Italian sausages in the buffet.

"Yeah your right Stella…him and his Italian sausages but it appears he's fixing me a plate of food too!!"

The finished eating breakfast and decided to check out some of the places on the ship.

-----------------------

"OMG Stella…there are 2 levels of shopping and there is a casino and a spa and a gym!" Lindsay was a little too happy.

"Whoa Montana calm down….and to think you said I was like a child in the buffet line!" Danny said and Lindsay laughed.

"Ok Mr. Messer you got me!"

"Always do Mrs. Messer!"

Stella and Lindsay went to some of the stores on the ship and Lindsay bought a bathing suit cover up with her room card.

Stella and Lindsay found the men in the sports bar watching the Yankee's game on the tv that was in there. Lindsay snuck up behind Danny and tried to put her hands over his eyes but he knew and pulled her down to him and placed a kiss on her lips.

It's getting late…tonight is our first Formal night!! They all went back to their rooms and changed.

"Danny should I wear the blue dress or the green dress?"

"How about no dress and we stay in our room and I'll eat you for dinner." Danny said with a smile

"Danny come on lets get dressed….you can eat me tonight but we have to go down and have our first formal night pictures taken. We get to buy these pictures tomorrow and put them in a frame and hang them in our apartment!!" Lindsay slides on the green dress and puts on a pair of black high heels and make up and Danny watches her.

"Ready Mrs. Messer?"

"As I'll ever be Mr. Messer!" Lindsay wraps her arm around his waist and they make it out of their room and Danny puts the keycard in his wallet and they make it to the elevator were they go down to the levels that the pictures are being taken in.

"Awwww how cute is that Danny…..they got Sheldon and Flack posing with their suit jackets over their shoulders!" Lindsay said as Danny laughed.

"Stella you look stunning……were are you going to have your picture taken?" Lindsay asked her

"Mac and I are gonna have a picture taken together and over there where Flack and Sheldon are. How about you two?"

"I think we are gonna have ours with the background of the ocean and the full moon. Something romantic and that would look great up on our bedroom wall."

The photographer motioned Danny and Lindsay over to the area and they switched the background.

"Ok Danny and Lindsay I want you both to sit on each stool. Lindsay place your right hand on your right leg and on Danny's left leg…in between so your hand is resting on both of your legs. Danny place your left hand on top of your wife's hand and both of you turn your heads and gaze into each others eyes. Perfect!" The photograph gets taken and a few other poses have been taken.

"Flack quit it….we'll get to the dining room and eat. Your stomach alarm clock needs to be set for leave us all alone!!" Sheldon said and everyone laughed.

The arrived at the dining room and everyone was enjoying the wonderful dinner.

"Mac tomorrow is our first itinerary…where are we going?" everyone asked.

"We're going to a beach in Mexico." Lindsay and Stella were all smiles and the men were like…a beach.

Danny and Lindsay went walking around the ship and decided to go swim in the swim against the current pool. They went back to their room to change into their bathing suits but Danny untied Lindsay bathing suit top before the left the room and lets just say they never made it to that pool but they made passionate love and then went out onto the balcony to watch the ship move across the ocean.

"It's so beautiful out here….humid but beautiful!!" Lindsay said as Danny wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"You're beautiful Montana!"

Danny and Lindsay went back into their room and closed the sliding glass door and locked it and got back into bed. Danny reached over and set their wake up call for 7 am.


	5. Crappy Beach

Danny and Lindsay laid cuddling in bed sound asleep. Their wake up call sounded.

Montana reached over and picked up the phone receiver and put it to her ear.

"Good Morning this is your wake up call." The recording said and Lindsay put the phone receiver back in it's cradle.

"Wake up Danny. We have to get dressed…meet the others for breakfast and then go down to level 4 to exit the ship. We need our keycard and our drivers license." Lindsay leaned over and kissed Danny and they both got up and took a shower together and got dressed and headed down to the breakfast buffet.

Lindsay went out to their balcony for a breath of fresh air.

"Danny come quick you have got to see the color of the water!!"

Danny comes out onto the balcony and his eyes widen at the beautiful teal blue ocean water.

"Your right Montana…it is beautiful!" he said and kissed her. "Come on lets go get breakfast!"

Danny and Lindsay made it down to the breakfast buffet and after getting their food they sat down at the table with the others.

"Sheldon quit it!!" Flack said.

Flick…Flick Sheldon was sticking his fingers in Flacks water and flicking water in Flacks face.

"Mac how come I didn't know we were bring our children with us?" Stella asked Mac who sat there with a smirk

"I don't know Stella but maybe we should have left them back at the lab in NYC."

Flack and Sheldon sat there and stopped tormenting each other.

They intercom on the ship came on and everyone was told to proceed to level 4 of the ship

They all proceeded to that level and exited the ship into the hot Mexican sun. They walked over to the entrance into Mexico and were following their guide who took them to a bus that would drive them to this beach.

Danny and Lindsay shared a seat in the bus and the were both kissing to kill time from how long it took to get to this beach. Finally Lindsay noticed the bus come to a stop and broke away from the kiss for oxygen and to see everyone was starting to exit the bus.

They walked into this building and the man there was speaking.

"The bar is all free and there will be a tequila drinking contest. Please go now and have fun."

Lindsay and Danny looked at the ocean and noticed something weird about it.

"Danny why is the ocean color dark?"

"That is a good question Montana. Well there is only one way to find out."

Danny took off his shirt and pants showing his bathing suit trunk and Lindsay removed her top and shorts revealing her bikini. Danny and Lindsay walked hand in hand to the ocean water and stepped in.

"Seaweed Montana……it's seaweed." Lindsay looked at him and held his hand as they walked on top of this seaweed.

"Ok this is gross." Lindsay huffed.

"Flack I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Sheldon called out to Flack who was running to get into the ocean. THUMP Flack lands face first into the seaweed.

"Mac I'm not going in there…..look it's all seaweed….Flack just fell flat face into it and Danny and Lindsay look like they are walking on the water." Stella said to Mac who too had a look of like…..this is a crappy beach.

"This is worse than swimming in the Hudson." Danny said

"I agree Danny and I have never been in the Hudson and don't think I want too. Lets get out of here and walk around before one of us gets…OUCH." Lindsay wailed as something bit her toe.

"Danny I think a crab just bit my toe or something with claws." Danny lifted Lindsay up into his arms and carried her back to their cabana and laid her down on it and went to check out her toe.

"Baby something did bite your toe…..it's bleeding a little." Danny said to his wife.

"Mac do you have any Band-Aids and cleaning solution. The non hurt stuff and some ointment?"

"Why Danny."

"Cause Montana got bit by a crab walking on that seaweed and her toe is bleeding."

Stella fished out the Band-Aids and cleaning solution and ointment and handed it to Danny.

"Thanks Stella"

Danny walked back over to his wife and sat down in front of her and put her foot up into his lap and proceeded to clean out the wound and dried it off and applied some ointment and the Band-Aid. Danny leaned over and kissed the top of her foot.

"All better honey." Danny said and moved upwards so he huddling over Lindsay and started to kiss her passionately.

"Danny….Lindsay…..we thought you could use a drink!! They have free Planters Punch drinks and Rainbow drinks!!" Flack said and handed them each a drink.

"Thanks Flack!" Both Danny and Lindsay said and they drank their drinks and went back to kissing.

"Lindsay come on we have to do this and bring 25 dollars." Stella said and Lindsay hobbled to where this woman was doing hair braiding with beads.

"Stella I'll do half braids with the beads on the top of my head. Danny I don't think would like to wake up with my hair in beads!"

"Ok but lets have ours done. There are 2 ladies doing it now….you and I!"

"Ok ok Stella you got me!"

Lindsay and Stella sat down in the chairs and paid the woman and the woman asked what color beads they wanted for their hair.

"Danny come here love!" Danny comes over and wonders what she is doing.

"What you doing Montana?"

"Having my hair half braided. What color beads should I have put in my hair?"

"Blue and Brown honey."

"Blue and Brown…why blue and brown Danny?"

"Well blue for the color of my eyes and brown for the color of your eyes."

"I love you Mr. Messer!"

"Love you too Mrs. Messer!

Lindsay and Stella both had their hair half braided with beads put into it.

"Montana you look so sexy with those braids!"

"Thanks Cowboy!"

They all got on the bus and headed back to the ship and got back on.

"Flack quit your complaining….you should have used the men's room before leaving!!" Sheldon said to a complaining Flack.

"I know I should have but omg I have to pee really badly." Flack whined like a child.

"Drip Drip…wow Montana did you see the color of the WATER today?!" Danny said just to make Flack whine more.

"Danny stop that or I'll pee in my pants!"

"Haha well then we have something new to pick on when we get back to NYC…..Flack peed in his pants on the way back to the ship!"

"Shut Up!"

"Will you both shut up…..Danny your wife's lips look like they could use some attention." Mac said

"Mac why are you looking at my wife's lips in the first place." Danny says and quickly starts to kiss Lindsay as Mac gives him the look of pure evil.

They back to the ship and Flack ran up the platform fast…..scanned back in and ran to the elevator to the nearest men's room.

"Awwww look at him go….he is running as fast as he does when he is chasing down a suspect!!" Danny said and everyone laughed.

------------------------------

The all got back to their room and Danny and Lindsay made out on their balcony and then decided to get dressed for Casual night at dinner.

After dinner they all decided to go see a show which Stella liked cause it had a lot of dancing.

"Montana you ready to go back to our room for round 2 of making out?"

"Yeah honey!! Goodnight everyone…see you tomorrow morning for our fun day in Cozumel, Mexico!!


	6. Cozumel, Mexico

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mayan Ruins!**

**-------------------**

Danny and Lindsay woke up the next morning and they were docked in Cozumel, Mexico.

"Well Montana I say we go down and get breakfast and see what the others are up too." Danny said

"Sounds like a great idea!!" Lindsay replied as they got dressed and headed out their room to the breakfast buffet.

"Hey everyone….Mac what are we going to do today in Cozumel?" Danny asked

"We are going on a tour of the Mayan ruins." Mac replied.

"Cool….that sounds like fun" Sid replied.

Everyone finished up eating breakfast and all headed out of the ship and were greeted by their tour guide.

"Hi I am Alex and we will take a bus to the ruins and then afterwards you can do a bit of shopping and then come back here and do more shopping and eat."

Everyone got on the bus and Lindsay and Danny sat together holding hands and kissing.

"Do they ever break kissing." The instructor asked.

"Not really." Flack replied.

They arrive at the ruins and the tour guide takes them on a tour of the site.

Danny stood behind Lindsay with his arms around her waist. "This is pretty fascinating isn't it Montana."

"Yeah it is honey." Lindsay turned her head and gave Danny a kiss and went back to listening to the instructor.

"Excuse me sir could you take a picture of all of us in front of this wall." Mac asked a couple and the man agreed.

Danny and Lindsay were kissing in the picture and everyone just smiled and chuckled.

After the tour was over they all got on the bus and headed back to where they were before and got to go shopping!

"Lindsay come quick…..they have those cool t-shirts!! The ones that change colors in the sun!" Stella said happily.

"OMG I gotta get one for Danny too." Lindsay said and bought 2 t-shirts."

"Hey is everyone hungry?" Mac asked

"Yeah Mac….we're starving." Flack said

"Flack your always starving." Danny replied

Everyone walked into this authentic Mexican restaurant.

The men ordered beers and the girls all ordered margaritas.

"I say we order 1 of each item on the menu." Flack said and the other men agreed

After awhile the food came out and everyone dug in.

"OMG real authentic Mexican food is so much better than the food we get in the city." Lindsay said.

"I agree Montana." Danny said and he placed a fork of his burrito in her mouth.

"mmmm….that is good." Lindsay said

The waiter brought out some habanero pepper sauce.

"Lindsay pass me the habanero sauce." Flack said.

"Flack that's going to be really hot." Danny said

"Oh come on Danny boy…I can handle it." Flack declared

"Waiter…could you bring out bread for our resident idiot who thinks he can handle that sauce." Mac asked the waiter

Flack spreads some of the sauce on his burrito and takes a bite.

"HOT HOT HOT…OMG IT'S HOT." Flack wailed and Stella reached over and stuck a piece of bread in his mouth and everyone laughed.

Flack guzzled down his beer and reached over and grabbed Lindsay's margarita.

"Hey Flack get your own drink!" Lindsay said

"I can eel my ongue or ips." Flack mumbled and everyone had a hard time understanding him.

"Flack did you learn your lesson?" Danny asked.

Flack nods his head.

They finish eating and pay the bill and head back to the ship.

Hours later everyone hears Flack can speak normal again.

"Hey I got my feeling back in my lips and tongue. Damn those peppers are hot." Flack said

Everyone laughed as they went to the dining room and ate dinner and all went their own separate ways except for Danny and Lindsay who went and sat in the hot tub.

The next day the would be at sea all day onto their next destination.


	7. At Sea Again

The next morning Danny and Lindsay woke up and were still on the bed. The choppy waters have calmed.

"Lets go and see if the others had fun falling off the beds!" Danny and Lindsay got dressed and headed to the breakfast area and immediately heard.

"Flack I couldn't help it…I couldn't stay on the bed."

"Sheldon neither could I….so we slept on the floor. No big deal."

"Danny…Lindsay how well did you too sleep with the rough waters last night?"

"Well Danny fell out of bed once but only cause I wasn't in bed yet for him to hold onto me. When I go into bed we held each other close and cuddled and we didn't fall out of bed once last night." Lindsay said and Danny had that smirk that he was going to say something.

"Ya know you two. Maybe if you both shared a bed and held onto each other….you wouldn't have had to sleep on the floor." Danny said and Lindsay, Mac and Stella burst out laughing.

"Not Funny Messer." Flack said

"Well we are at sea all day today. What do you want to do." Mac asked the others.

"Spa!" Lindsay and Stella said.

"Gym!" Danny said.

"Sports Bar!" Flack and Sheldon said

"Gym than Sports Bar"

"Spa then Sports Bar"

"Oh good grief Mac what do you want to do today and no you are not going to the computer lounge and work!" Stella said

"Fine Sports Bar" Mac said and Flack and Sheldon clapped

Lindsay and Stella headed to the spa and Danny headed to the gym but before he left he gave Lindsay a long kiss.

"Well girl I think we both should have a facial!" Stella said to Lindsay

"Sounds great!!"

Lindsay and Stella had their facial done and went down to the sports bar to find Danny, Mac, Sheldon and Flack watching the Yankees game on the TV. Lindsay wrapped her arms around Danny's waist and noticed 2 girls who appeared mad that Danny was taken and laughed.

Danny turned around and placed a kiss to Lindsay's lips and said loud enough so those 2 girls heard. "Did you have fun at the spa my sexy Wife?!"

"Yeah I did my Sexy husband." Lindsay said loud enough and the 2 girls got discourage and left.

"Haha let me guess….those 2 girls were checking you out."

"Yeah and they wouldn't stop staring at me…I hate people who do that." Lindsay puts her hands on her hips. "Baby your more than a person…you're my wife and you can stare at me all you want! Those 2 girls weren't my type anyways."

"So Mr. Messer what is your type?"

"A cute girl from Bozeman, Montana with honey brown hair and brown eyes and lips so soft that I can spend my whole day kissing them!"

"I love you Danny Messer!"

"I love you Lindsay Messer!"

The two of them shared a passionate kiss.

----------------------------

They all left the Sports Bar and headed into the casino. Danny and Lindsay made it to the slot machines and they each put in a dollar and Lindsay instantly won 50 bucks.

"Danny look…I won 50 bucks!!"

"Whoa baby do you have good luck or what!! Lets go cash that in and lets go buy you a nice bracelet!!"

Danny and Lindsay went and Danny bought her a beautiful diamond bracelet. He put in 50 and she put in her 50. "Danny it's beautiful!!"

--------------------------------

They all went back to their rooms and got dressed for another casual dinner.

"OMG it's Italian night on the ship at the dinner!!" Danny was estatic

There was bowls of ziti's and tomato sauce and every item on the menu tonight was Italian food.

"I really do love this ship!!"

They all finished eating dinner and preceded to the comedy show that was really funny and then they all went back to their room for the night as tomorrow they were arriving in Jamaica that morning!!


	8. Snorkling and Shopping in Jamaica

Danny and Lindsay woke up and they were in Jamaica this time!!

"Danny come and take a look at Jamaica!!" Lindsay called to her husband inside the room and Danny came out on the balcony and wrapped his arms around Lindsay's waist.

"Oh no….tell me that isn't another one of those duty free shopping malls"

"Where….where…honey omg Danny it is!!" Lindsay said and turned around and kissed her husband.

The phone rang and it was Mac wondering when they were coming down to get breakfast.

"We have to go get breakfast Montana!! That was Mac."

Danny and Lindsay get their breakfast and sit down at the table.

"So Mac what is on the agenda today?!" Lindsay asked.

"Well you and Stella can go shopping in downtown Jamaica and Danny, Flack, Sheldon and I are going to go snorkeling in the middle of the ocean."

Danny had a look of enjoyment…Sheldon had a look of can we leave Flack in Jamaica cause Flack stole one of his pancakes.

Lindsay and Stella had a look of…well they always had this look of…shopping!!

"Honey you will have to use your contact lenses today if you are going snorkeling cause I don't think snorkeling with glasses on will work."

"Thanks for reminding me Montana!" Danny looked in his bag and couldn't find them.

"Uh Montana I can't find them." Lindsay takes the bag from him and takes them out of her make up bag. "I put them in my makeup bag so they wouldn't fall out." Danny took the contact lenses case and put in his newly cleaned contacts and put his glasses in her makeup bag. "Thanks Baby…you're the greatest!"

They finished eating and proceeded off the ship and walked to the entrance into Jamaica. Lindsay gave Danny a long hard kiss as he and the others took a bus to where they would be snorkeling.

--------------------------

The men arrived at the parking lot/docks where they were fitted to fins and Flack had bought a waterproof camera and took a picture of Danny standing in his fins and holding onto his goggles and snorkel.

"Your wife will love this picture!"

Someone would have to drive the boat and follow the instructor and that happened to be Mac.

"Ok everyone please walk carefully on the front of each both…two people to a boat. Danny and Flack you get the second boat and Mac and Sheldon you get the first.

"Flack let me drive…I'm a great driver. I'll drive there and let you drive back to the dock."

"Ok Danny it's a deal." Danny got into the drivers seat of the boat and the instructor started to drive his boat and Danny put the boat into reverse to back it up from the dock and put it into forward and Mac and Sheldon followed. Danny however decided to torment Flack and put it into full throttle and road the wakes.

"DANNY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Flack screamed behind Danny as Flacks butt would fly off the seat and come crashing down. Thank heavens they both were seat belted in with a lifejacket on.

"I'M RIDING THE WAKES. IT'S FUN!"

Finally they arrived where they were to snorkel first and Danny and Flack and Mac and Sheldon followed the instructions of the instructor.

"Take your goggles and spit into the eye area. This will help create a suction thus keeping water from getting into your eyes. Especially if you wear contact lenses as salt water can be very drying" Danny really spit into his goggles cause he was wearing contact lenses. They put their fins on and put the snorkel mouthpiece in their mouth and got into the water.

Danny was the first to put his head down in the water but somehow got the top of the snorkel in the water and ended up swallowing salt water.

"EW salt water tastes horrible!" Flack and Sheldon were laughing but Mac was snorkeling around like he has done it before.

Flack and Sheldon tried it too and swallowed water.

"Revenge is a bitch isn't it Flack and Sheldon!" Danny said as Flack and Sheldon gagged on the water.

Finally Danny, Sheldon and Flack were able to snorkel around and were amazed at the different types of fish there were. Flack had the waterproof camera and took a picture of Danny and Sheldon under the water and pictures of the fish.

After 20 mins or so of doing that the instructor told them to get back into their boats and they will drive to a site of a old ship wreck and snorkel the length of that.

The all got back into their boats and Danny drove again and road the wakes.

"OK DANNY I ADMIT IT….RIDING THE WAKES IS FUN!" Flack screamed over the sound of the boat and noise.

"I TOLD YOU"

-----------------------

Lindsay and Stella walked around Jamaica and both of them were on a shopping frenzy.

"Omg I have got to get a tee shirt for Danny. He loves tee shirts he can wear around the apartment!! Stella are you going to buy that tanzanite necklace you saw? It was a great price you know!! I love the bracelet that Danny bought me…Danny the one who called Diamonds an allotrope of the element Carbon!!" Stella laughed and decided to buy the necklace and Lindsay bought Danny a few shot glasses with Jamaica on them. Stella and Lindsay both bought matching dressed that were brightly colored and had different names of different places in Jamaica on it!!

"We should wear our dresses when we get back to NYC and torment the men!!" Stella said and Lindsay agreed.

Lindsay and Stella both continued to shop.

------------------------------------

The men arrived at their next snorkeling site and got out of the boat and snorkeled the length of this shipwreck.

"This is so much fun! I miss Montana though and hope she isn't going to buy too much stuff….hope she knows we have to take it back on the plane and tell everything we buy for customs" Danny said and everyone laughed.

"I sense we all are going to be filling out custom forms and taking half of the items they buy in our suitcases etc!!" Mac said and the others went back snorkeling.

Finally they were finished and Flack got to drive back to the dock and he road the wakes too and parked the boat pretty good too.

"Not bad driving the boat Don!" Danny said as they got back into the bus and headed back to find the girls.

"Danny!!" Lindsay said and ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "I missed you!!"

"I missed you too Montana!! Hope you didn't buy too much cause we do have to write everything we buy and it can't exceed over a certain amount of dollars in customs."

"Danny that's why I have all of you guys who can put a few of the items on their list and take them as they are theirs but really they are ours!!"

"Mac said that would happen!!" Danny laughed

--------------------

They got back on the cruise ship and went and brought all the items they bought to their room and Danny and Lindsay decided they needed to make love…again and before dinner.

They all arrived at the dining room area and again were eating great food.

"I am going to need to jog around Central Park 100 times to work off all the food I have eaten." Stella said

"Danny and I are going to have to have sex 100 times to work off all the food we both have eaten." Lindsay said and everyone just gasped and said, "TMI Lindsay!"

Danny however whispered in his wife's ear. "100 times Montana…with the amount of times we've done it here I'm surprised you're not pregnant yet!" Danny said and Lindsay smiled. "We will have to wait and see when we get back to NYC to see if any of the times we've done it on here….got me pregnant!" Danny smiled.

"Mac what are we doing tomorrow?" Lindsay asked.

"Well Lindsay I am glad you asked cause I am sure you are going to love what we are going to do tomorrow!! We are going to go horse back riding in the mountains of Jamaica!!" Lindsay squealed with joy. "Mac I haven't been horseback riding since I lived in Montana!! Wait we're going to get Danny on a horse!!"

They all finished eating and Danny and Lindsay went back to their rooms and got into their bathing suits and went down to the pool and swam around a bit and then held each other and kissed. After awhile they went back to their room and called it a night and fell asleep with the peaceful movement of the ship on the ocean.

Tomorrow was their last itinerary and then another day at sea and that morning they head back to NYC.


	9. Horseback Riding in Jamaica

Lindsay woke up before Danny and she sat there staring at her husband who finally woke up and sat up and kissed her passionately. Lets get dressed and go get breakfast. Danny got out of bed and groaned.

"My ass hurts."

"Danny why does your ass hurt."

"Cause Flack and I were riding the wakes on the ocean yesterday and each time the boat hit the wake our butts flew up in the air and came crashing back down on the seat" Lindsay laughed.

"I wish I could have seen that one." Lindsay reached over and gave her husband a butt massage with her hand. "Better honey." Danny nods his head. "Much better Montana" Danny leaned over and kissed his wife and they got dressed and went down and got breakfast.

---------------------

"I don't think I want to leave the ship. Hey Mac who is going to pay for all the drinks and such we bought using our room key?" Stella asked.

"Well….I am actually. It was my idea for the trip so I get to pay." Mac said and everyone's mouth dropped open wide.

Everyone said, "Thanks Mac!"

They intercom came on and they were told they needed to exit the ship to go to their itinerary. Danny and Lindsay went off the ship hand in hand and Lindsay was happy as a child in a candy store herself with being able to ride a horse again.

They all got into a bus that drove them to the Stables. When they finally arrived with their long pants on….they went inside and signed in and the workers were putting saddles on the horses.

Lindsay was first to mount her horse and she did so with not problem. "Aw you're a beautiful horse" Lindsay said while petting the mane on the horses head.

"Montana I can't believe I am doing this." Danny said as the leader helped him up on his horse and his horse went over next to Lindsay's horse.

Mac mounted his horse and so did Stella and Sheldon. It was Flack that had a problem getting on his horse.

"AHHHHH…THUMP Damn it that hurt." Flack wailed and everyone laughed.

"He can catch criminals….he can chase someone and tackle them down to the ground but he can not mount a horse!" Danny said and Lindsay laughed.

"Flack put your left foot into the stirrup and swing your right leg around and get on. Like you are getting on a motorcycle." Danny said and Lindsay was amazed that Danny said that and Flack finally got on the horse.

The instructor told them when going up hills lean backward a bit on the horse and when going down hills lean forwards.

They set going on their trail, which was beautiful. Lindsay stayed next to Danny's horse and they kept smiling at each other from time to time.

They horseback road along mountains and valleys and up hills and down hills and finally on the main road and back to the stables and each one of them got off their horses easily but Flack who once again decided to mount off of his horse and land on the ground.

"Damn it Lindsay I don't know how people can enjoy getting on and off a horse…no offense Mr. Ed." Everyone laughed and Lindsay came back and said, "Flack it takes one to know one who can and can not get of a horse and here Danny has never ridden a horse and he got on and off perfectly. You just don't have the knack to ride a horse!! Stick to chasing bad guys and tackling them!!" Danny came up to his wife and kissed her. "That was fun Montana…how's the back Flack?" Flack snarled at Danny.

They got back into the bus and were driven to a place that has really good Jamaican Jerk chicken and Shrimp and coco bread!!

"OMG this food is so good!" Danny and Lindsay both said at the same time.

"Yeah it is really good….wonder if we can get this back in the City!" Mac said.

"Flack you aren't saying much…still bummed you couldn't mount and dismount a horse? Cheer up it takes practice!!" Lindsay said to Flack.

They all finished eating and got back into the bus and were driven back to get back on the ship.

------------------------------

Once again the same routine of dinner at the dining room.

"Aww this is our last dinner in the dining room. I guess tomorrow night we eat at the buffet area were we have breakfast every morning." Mac said and everyone sighed.

Danny and Lindsay went to watch a movie in their bedroom and went out to the nightclub and had a few drinks and danced till late.

Stella, Mac, Sheldon and Flack all went to their rooms to sleep.

The next day they would be at sea all day going back to the port in Fort Lauderdale where they would take a flight back to NYC the day after tomorrow.


	10. Last Night on the Ship

Note: There is 1 more chapter after this one. REVIEW PLEASE!! Over 500 of you have read it and not 1 Review. It can't be that bad!!!

-------------------------------

The next morning was a day at sea so Danny and Lindsay were able to sleep in. The finally got up and went down and got breakfast.

"Our second to last breakfast honey." Lindsay said to her husband

"I know Montana….I am going to miss that!"

"Well what do you feel like doing today besides going to get our pictures we took developed and put onto cd's and picking up our second formal night pictures and making love?!" Lindsay asked Danny.

"Well I was thinking we go and lay out in the sun and go swimming and sit in a hot tub and kiss….and make love and make love a few more times!"

"Sounds like a plan Danny!" Lindsay kissed Danny and they set out with their memory card to their digital camera to the camera place and also picked up their Formal night pictures and they ran into Stella and Mac and Sheldon and Hawkes doing the same thing.

"Hey guys….guess we are all doing the same things…well except Danny and I are going to…nevermind…..last time I said something like that I got a TMI!" Lindsay said

"Lindsay give us all some of the items you bought cause we have to fill out our custom card and give it to them before we can leave tomorrow." Mac said and Lindsay and Danny went to their room and the others followed and Lindsay had Mac take the shot glasses and tee shirts, Sheldon and Flack got the necklace and the bracelet she would wear tomorrow and also the dress and the pair of shorts she got for Danny. "Ok that is all of it. Guess on the prices."

Danny and Lindsay went back to the camera place and picked up the cd the contained their pictures and their memory card back in which Danny put back into the camera.

"We will have to have a few of the pictures printed out and put into a photo album when we get back to the city!!" Lindsay said

"Yeah we can do that Montana!! Lets go back to our room and put our bathing suit on and go lay out in the sun and go swimming and sit in the hot tub!!"

"Ok baby and before we go let me fill out the customs sheet we have to give to them tomorrow morning!" Danny and Lindsay head back to their room and Lindsay fills out the form and Danny stands there naked in front of his wife.

"Danny I thought we would make love after we went swimming and sit in a hot tub and bask in the sun!!" Lindsay said and stripped of her clothes and well making love came first. "Danny that was wonderful…I love you so much!!"

"I love you too Montana!! Lets get our suits on and go swimming!!"

They went down to the swimming pool and Danny dove in and Lindsay jumped in and Danny wrapped his arms around her waist and the kissed and watched children swim around and both imagined them with a baby. They swam around and then went and laid together on a lounge chair and let the sun dry them off.

"Danny I don't know if you had the same vision but I can see us with a baby."

"I had the same vision Lindsay!" Danny leans over and kisses his wife.

They went back up to their room for round 2 of making love and hopefully baby #1.

---------------------

That night they dressed casual and all met in the area where they had breakfast buffet. Tonight was German night with German food and German beer.

"Well tomorrow it's back to NYC." Danny said and Mac and everyone else nodded and Lindsay kissed him.

"Lets buy some Italian sausage honey and have it for breakfast every morning till we're sick of it!!" Danny smiled and kissed her.

"Guys put your suitcases outside your door and they will come around and bring them to where we were when we signed up for our keycard and the bus will take the luggage to the airport and we will have to check in again tomorrow morning!" Mac said

---------------------------------------

Lindsay and Danny checked their room and put their suitcases outside their door and decided since it was early to sit out on the balcony in each other's arms and watch the moon cast a glow over the ocean water.

"This has been the best vacation we have been on…well…second best….our honeymoon was the first best!!" Lindsay said to Danny who agreed.

It became late and they had their phone set to wake them up early for one last breakfast and then to the bus that would bring them back to the airport in Fort Lauderdale.


	11. Home in NYC

Note: This is the last Chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this story and please Review me and tell me what you thought of this story!!

-------------------------------

The next morning their phone ringing which was their wake up call woke Danny and Lindsay up and they got up and got dressed.

"Man I am kind of queasy this morning Danny."

"You don't think you could be pregnant do you Montana!"

"I could be!! We will have to wait till we are back in NYC to take that pregnancy test!"

"Well it's our last breakfast love and I'm starving…lets go eat!!" Lindsay said

"I am going to miss this room but I think we left our DNA on the sheets many times!!" Danny said and Lindsay smiled.

The made it down to the breakfast where everyone was sitting and all were in a sadness of having to leave.

"I don't want to go home Mac." Flack whined.

"Flack we have to get back to the crime lab and help solve crimes and catch criminals." Mac replied.

They finished eating and proceeded down to the huge room they were in before they got on the ship. Lindsay handed they custom people her slip of paper and they let her go though and the others didn't have a problem either. Their luggage was loaded onto the bus and they were driven back to the airport where they got on a flight back to NYC.

Danny and Lindsay sat together on the plane with Stella and Mac behind them and Sheldon and Flack on the seats in front of them.

"I can't wait to get home so I can frame our pictures Danny and hang them up on the walls!!"

"I can't wait to help you put those pictures in frames and hang them up and that other thing that is on our minds!!"

"What other thing?" Stella asked.

"I woke up this morning feeling sick to my stomach and well….have a funny feeling that I could be pregnant from one of the times we made love on this ship!" Stella gasped and everyone else smiled.

**---------------------**

**Back in NYC.**

Lindsay and Danny went grocery shopping and Lindsay picked up 2 pregnancy tests and they arrived back in their apartment that had suitcases that still needed to be unpacked.

"Honey I'll be in the bathroom taking these tests. I'll give you a holler when to put the timer on the stove for 2 mins." Lindsay called out to her husband from the bathroom.

"Ok Montana!!" Danny said while he hung a picture of them at formal night on the cruise.

"Danny put the timer on now!!"

"It's on….get out of that bathroom so I can hug you and kiss you and kill time until that buzzer goes off!!"

Lindsay comes out of the bathroom and Danny kisses her and wraps his arms around her waist and 2 mins go by quickly and the timer goes off.

"Well Montana it's time to find out if we are going to be considered as mommy and daddy to a boy or a girl!!"

Danny and Lindsay walk into the bathroom and both of the pregnancy tests have a positive reading.

"Daddy to be!!" Lindsay kissed her husband.

"Mommy to be!!" Danny kissed her back.

------------------------

**9 Months Later**

Danny stood in the delivery room holding their newborn son in his arms who was born a few mins ago.

"He looks like you Danny and he has my chin and brown hair and your blue eyes and lips!!" Lindsay said to her husband who came over to her and got on the bed and placed their son in her arms and kissed his wife passionately.

"He is beautiful like his mom!" Danny smiled as their son took a hold of his finger with his tiny fingers.

The door opens up and in walks Stella, Sheldon, Mac and Flack.

"Awww he is soooo cute!!" Stella said

"What is his name?" Asked Mac, Sheldon and Flack.

"His name is Daniel Lewis Messer Jr." Danny smiled proudly and Lindsay began to breastfeed their son and Danny watched their son bond with his mother in such a beautiful and natural way.

"He is named after well me and my brother Louie!" Danny said and smiled

"He was conceived on our cruise in the Caribbean!!" Lindsay said and Danny kissed his wife.

"The cruise will live on always and forever with our son being created from being on the ship. Thank you Mac for taking us on a cruise!!" Lindsay and Danny both said and everyone smiled at the happy married couple and now parents!!

**The End – Please Review!!**


End file.
